Ocean and Shoreline
by yourstrulydani
Summary: He is the ocean and she is the shoreline. "Because there's nothing more beautiful that the way the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline no matter how many times its sent away." - Uknown
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] I was hoping this'll be a qualified entry for The 5 Drabbles Competition!**

**Warnings : Somewhat Lime. Crack!Fic**

**Prompt Used : Watermelon**

**Word Count : 103**

**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge / Prompt : Write about Draco Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Her robes are tossed to the ground by our side<p>

Her lips are warm against mine.

Her hands raking through my hair

Like they're giving it an added flair.

My father will not hear about this

This affair, this kiss!

The straps of her corset soon follow

And then there is no more sorrow.

Her breasts, so milky white

Just what I want to hold at night.

I kiss down the valley of temptation

A wonderful idea for recreation.

My father will surely not hear about this

They're beautiful; Truly a bliss!

They could not be traded in millions

For hers are the size of big watermelons!

**[A/N] I honestly had fun writing this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt Used : Song - Coming Home by Skylar Grey**

**Word Count : 144**

* * *

><p>"Dray-Dray, are you on your way back?' Lavender purred through her phone.<p>

"Yes, yes, Lav-Lav. I'm coming home, now." Draco pressed his cellphone in between his ear and his shoulder in order to multi task.

He wasn't anywhere near home because the line on the Muggle supermarket was miles long.

"THEN WHY COULDN'T I SEE YOU BY THE PORCH?! I WANT MY CUCUMBER FLAVORED LIVER SPREAD, NOW!" Lavender screeched. Even on the phone, her voice boomed.

"I-I'm near, l-love!" Draco paled.

In his basket, he brought a variety of things - strawberries, vinegar, ground pork and of course, the cucumber and liver spread. He could somehow magic the liver spread into a cucumber flavor. He had to please and satisfy his heavily pregnant wife, after all.

"I'll be waiting for you, Dray-Dray." Lavender resumed to her sweet state which made Draco sigh in relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU. Alive!Lavender.**

**Prompt Used : Field Day**

**Word Count : 168**

* * *

><p>The Hufflepuffs had organized the first ever Hogwarts' Muggle Field Day. The Field Day was the brainchild of the Muggleborn Society in Hogwarts, a day dedicated to Muggle sports.<p>

_Muggle Field Day our asses,_ thought the Purebloods.

The Field Day was supposed to promote equality among wizards and witches in varying blood statuses. The only flaw in their plan is that they've divided their teams quite ironically- **Team Muggleborn, Team Halfblood and Team Pureblood.**

_Oh, the irony._

Lavender and Draco sat side-by-side on the benches, scowls settling on their faces. Draco had planned on taking Lavender out for the day but Filch had stopped them from entering Hogsmeade because 7th Years were required at the blasted event.

Now, they were stuck inside Hogwarts.

Draco's fingers crawled toward Lavender's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Lavender gave him a smile that could have melted him on the spot. He felt lucky having his girlfriend by his side- at least he had her company at such obnoxious circumstances. He'll be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death by Candy**

Lavender was in pure bliss- Draco took her to the newly opened Honeydukes branch in Diagon Alley! It was much bigger than the one in Hogsmeade, with a mind-boggling three floors of flowing candy. Lavender bounced up on her heels as the couple entered the store, Draco's hand on her clutch.

"Calm down, love." her fiance chuckled behind her.

"I can't! I'm in the new Honeydukes and it's heaven!" Lavender shrieked, her eyes taking in all of the candy in the whole first floor.

"You're such a child." he fondly said, shaking his head.

"Draco, Draco! Look at those Ice Mice!" Lavender skipped towards the cage of blue candy mice when she stepped on something round, a gumball.

"Aresto momentum!"

"Dracoooo~!" she called out as her body suspended mid-air.

"You should be more careful next time!" Draco lovingly scolded her, retrieving her from the air, with her landing safely in his arms.

"I don't want you to die because of some freak accident."

Lavender giggled, _"Draco Malfoy's Fiancee: Death by Candy. That'll make a humorous headline!"_


	5. Chapter 5

"Merlin, Draco, aren't they just plain dreamy?" Lavender stared towards the stage, watching the shirtless men woo the women of the crowd.

Draco sneered, glaring towards the men. "I swear, they're Veela men. How did we even get here, anyway?' he irritable asked.

"I don't care, love. As long as I go home with one of the men.." Lavender drooled, completely ignoring her husband.

"You're going home with no one but me, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco pinned her hand down with his own.

"Those perfectly tones abs.. and oh, those biceps!" Lavender said in a faraway voice, her eyes trained on the half-naked men.

Draco looked down on his fully-clothed body. "_I thought Lav-lav wanted my body.."_ he muttered to himself, frowning.

"This Opera is just so fantastic, don't you think love?"

"Not even near." Draco groaned as the women all over the theater squealed at the Veela men.


End file.
